You Know You're Obsessed with Glee when
by Jiinxx101
Summary: The many ways in which you can check to see if you are obsessed with Glee. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Intro

Jacki: Ok, time for the intro! Hello, all you crazy kids who may or may not watch Glee, this is 'You Know You're Obsessed with Glee when…'. Now, this is my first fic, so be nice!

Chase: …aren't you gonna start the list?

Jacki: *sheepishly * Um, well….I kinda only have three things so far….I'd like to have at least ten for each chapter….so, yeah….click that cute little button at the bottom of the screen or PM me with suggestions!

Chase: Please? *puppy dog eyezes of doom*

Jacki: …it doesn't work. You're a guy.

Chase: Hey! That's called racism!

Jacki: [facepalm] That's feminisim, you idiot!

Chase: Don't talk to your yami like that!

Jacki: Don't you ever shut up?

Chase: Nope! *smile* 'Cuz I'm a figment of your imagination. I'm in your head!

Jacki: Oi. Anywho, please review!


	2. 1 thru 10

Chapter 2

Jacki: Hola! I'm baaaack!

Chase: So am I!

Jacki: No one cares about you.

Chase: I'm the funniest here!

Jacki: Just keep telling yourself that. Anywho, sorry I took so long to update, all you lovely reviewers! Final Exams are next week so I've been studying like hell to get ready and it isn't helping that my English teacher assigned us an essay about Odysseus EVEN THOUGH IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A NO HOMEWORK WEEK!! *huff* Ok. I'm done ranting.

Chase: FYI, she probably won't be updating for the rest of this week and all of next week, because of finals.

Jacki: Yep.

Thanks to **Becca-Mae** , **jewdork** , **mademoiselleblair**, and **LeeLoop** for your lovely reviews!

You can do the disclaimer, Chase.

Chase: Okay. Jacki and I do not, under any circumstances, own any part of Glee. If we did, Kurt and Finn would have hooked up by now. And we would've heard Kurt's ballad. And Terri would be in jail. And-

Jacki: OK WE GET IT.

On with the list!

You Know that You Are Obsessed with Glee When…

1) - You used to be a homophobe until you met Kurt.

2) You've started calling your Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester.

3) You start thinking of your personal style in terms of whether you are a Rachel, Quinn,

Emma, Mercedes, Tina, or Kurt.

4) When someone mentions Cheerio's, you think of the cheerleading team, not the breakfast

cereal

5) You will never think of the "Single Ladies" dance the same way again!

6) You wish you and your friends could spontaneously break out in perfectly choreographed

song and dance to express your feelings

7) You argue with your friends about which couples you ship - Quinn/Finn and Rachel/Puck or

Quinn/Puck and Rachel/Finn. Or Kurt/Finn.

8) You secretly want to move to Lima, Ohio.

9) You've now know most songs from the top Broadway shows.

10) "Slushie Facial" takes on a whole new meaning.

Jacki: I'll be posting ten things at a time for each chapter, just to keep things simple.

Chase: Read and Review please!


	3. 11 thru 20

Jacki: I am SO sorry for the super late update! I originally planned on posting this at the beginning of Winter Break, but I kinda….sorta….procractinated.

Chase: SHAME!

Jacki: -cringe- It wasn't just that! I also became obsessed with Adam Lambert!

Chase: However! That still doesn't compensate the late update!

Jacki: But it's _ADAM LAMBERT!_

Chase: True, but-

Jacki: [singing]

_So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, heat it up,  
I need to be entertained!  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid.  
Imma hurt you real good baby….._

Chase: ACK! Stop singing! Just 'cause you take singing lessons now doesn't mean you can sing!!!

Jacki:

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say!  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display.  
I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed;  
Give it to ya til your screamin' my name!_

Chase: Oi, she always does this. Ok, since Jacki is busy fangirling over super sexy controversial AMA performances, on with da list!

**Disclaimer:** Jacki does not own Glee. If she did, Adam Lambert would have guest-starred on it by now.

* * *

You Know that You're Obsessed with Glee When….

11) You find your bank account a bit lower because you buy ALL of the Glee songs as soon as

they come out.

12) You wonder how on God's green earth you ever hated musicals before this show.

13) You start dreaming about where you'd be in the GLEE club if you went there.

14) You actually start missing high school, if only to go to show choir.

15) You've Tivo'ed, DVRed, Hulu'ed all the episodes of Glee and know all the songs by heart.

16) You read/write/review GLEE fanfiction.

17) You used to hate the song 'Single Ladies' before watching Episode 4.

18) All you want for Christmas (or your Birthday) is Kurt's car. Or Kurt himself.

19) You were shocked to find out that your school doesn't have a Glee club.

20) You're at school and start thinking "What would Rachel Berry do?"

* * *

Jacki: [still singing]

_There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
But could you be m-mine?_

_We'll never get too far  
Just you, me and the bar  
Silly ménage à trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?_

Chase: Um, yeah. She's still at it, so I'll say it.

Please review, for they are love, and motivate me.

* * *

**Random Fact:** Did you know that _ménage à trois _means 'threesome'?

Oh, and just a heads up, expect irregular updates for the next month or so. I'm going to D.C and Baltimore next week, so when I get back to school, I'll have a week's worth of work to make up, not to mention make up singing lessons, the Geo-Bee and the Coordinate Talent Show Auditions, so it's gonna be a hectic back to school for me.

Also! Thanks to **TwilightFanGirl96**, **darcyLoVesmarissa**, **XXGD2gether4eveXX**, **FireGoddess528,** **purplefeather21**, and **debraelq **for reviewing! I loves you guys!

P.S- I'm thinking about trying a hot n' heavy Finn x Kurt one- shot. Please PM me your thoughts or for details.


End file.
